xe2x80x9cNOT APPLICABLExe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNOT APPLICABLExe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNOT APPLICABLExe2x80x9d
The use of signs in automobiles and storefronts is being used and has been known for years. However, all prior art was built for the satisfaction of specific objectives which was very limiting in many ways.
This invention relates to advertising signs to be used in vehicles, store fronts and many other fields. The subject sign will deliver messages in a method substantially different from the conventional methods and designs of the existing art. Therefore, this design provides a novel idea developed for a very broad field of usage. Furthermore, it will be useful that a constant demand exists for a new idea that promotes and advertises messages and products. In this regard, the present invention comprehensively fulfills many needs and demands, where ideas that deliver messages as presented in this invention distinguishes from prior art, where this invention provides a wide array of usage and many methods of manufacturing. Prior art, whose usage was to display and deliver messages, in a method of fixing and or painting directly on objects. It also required skills and time for mounting and removing. The old methods of painting, nailing and gluing are known to leave damage to the properties they were affixed to. The present invention will eliminate all previous difficulties, and will be a great alternative to the old mentioned ways of general advertising such as bumper stickers. The prior art shows a number of signs and displays for a variety of purposes. None of which has the diversity and convenience of the present design, by method of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,331 to James Tipke.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,100 to William Elmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 268,120 to Daniel Kleiner of Germany.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,5452 to Zillner shows an assembly to determine the state of cleanliness of dishes in a dishwasher.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,435 to Peterson and presents a highway traffic safety signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,873 to Thomas and presents a distressed flag kit for motorists.
In awareness of the forgoing disadvantages in existing signs, as well as prior art, the present design offers an efficient and practical concept to advertise and expose messages and products. This design, as well as a method of a detailed assembly to be presented, will show greater advantages than all prior art and none of the disadvantages, and it will be described at a later point in greater depth. A swinging sign that is easily mounted and removed and made possible to swing freely by its own weight in a pendulum like motion; and comprises of a body made of soft or rigid material in a variety of shapes and sizes; a suction cup that is formed of rubber like material and consists of an inner section, and the outer section is a nipple protruding xe2x85x9 of an inch of the back of the suction cup to create a circular groove suitable for hanging a wire loop or any similar devise thereof, a coupling that connects the sign to the suction cup with a single link in between. Messages will be printed, painted, embroidered, embossed and/or pressed, and dark reflective phosphoric and neon materials will also be used for night visibility. The sign will be made of any desired shaped body (round, square, etc..) and will deliver a variety of messages in an assortment of shapes and styles to represent products, services and organizations. The sign will be made of textiles, plastic, metal, wood and paper products.